


to życie do ciebie pasuje

by Minnoroshi



Series: Mój dom jest tam, gdzie ty [2]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 12:04:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12108336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minnoroshi/pseuds/Minnoroshi
Summary: TŁUMACZENIE. W domu Arthura obowiązywały tylko cztery zasady.





	to życie do ciebie pasuje

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this life looks good on you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/135875) by [gyzym](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyzym/pseuds/gyzym). 



> Cześć! :>
> 
> Przedstawiam drugie tłumaczenie z serii "Mój dom jest tam, gdzie ty".
> 
> Jak zwykle należą się wielkie podziękowania za betowanie dla elly23 z fanfiction.net <3 Twoja pomoc jest nieoceniona, dziękuję Ci z całego serca za wszystkie poprawki i rady! :)
> 
> Jednak muszę niestety zaznaczyć, że w związku z nadchodzącym wielkimi krokami rozpoczęciem roku akademickiego, nie wiem, kiedy pojawi się kolejne tłumaczenie z tej serii. Tłumaczenie takich długich tekstów zajmuje mi sporo czasu i energii, a jako że jestem z natury perfekcjonistką potem je jeszcze uważnie sprawdzam i pilnuję, by wszystko było zapięte na ostatni guzik. Aczkolwiek jeśli mimo tego gdzieś czegoś nie zauważyłam, będę bardzo wdzięczna za zwrócenie uwagi.
> 
> Na pewno w wolnych chwilach będę próbowała tłumaczyć, jeśli nie z tej serii, to coś innego, pewnie krótszego. Tym czasem zostawiam Was z tym tłumaczeniem i mam nadzieję, że się Wam spodoba! ;)
> 
> Życzę miłej lektury! :)

W domu Arthura obowiązywały tylko cztery zasady, które spisane na papierze wisiały na lodówce tuż pod listą numerów alarmowych i zwariowanym magnesem Eamesa. Trzy pierwsze były zapisane czystym, wyraźnym charakterem pisma i głosiły:

1) Żadnego strzelania w domu, dopóki nie wymaga tego sytuacja.  
2) Wszystkie genitalia muszą być zakryte przed wyjściem z domu po gazetę.  
3) Palenie uznaje się za aktywność wyłącznie na świeżym powietrzu.

Chociaż Arthur przestrzegał tych zasad od lat, nigdy nie czuł potrzeby spisania ich i wywieszenia, dopóki Eames nie pojawił się w jego życiu.

Czwarta zasada nie była napisana w czysty, czytelny sposób i Arthur nie był jej autorem. Została odręcznie nagryzmolona na dole kartki czerwonym, grubym flamastrem i głosiła:

4) Skarbie, nie dotykaj niczego poza mikrofalówką.

Ogólnie rzecz ujmując, wszystkie te zasady sprawiły Arthurowi więcej kłopotu niż się spodziewał.  


\--  


Tak jak większość par, oni również mieli swoje nawyki. Ulubionym Arthura, nie licząc polityki „na zewnątrz nie jest jeszcze ciemno, ponieważ się nie pieprzyliśmy", która, mówiąc szczerze, byłaby uwielbiana przez każdego, był zwyczaj jedzenia razem posiłków.

Chodziło o to, że Arthur nie potrafił gotować. Była to jedna z tych umiejętności, której zawsze Arthurowi brakowało, a której zawsze pożądał. Wiedział jednak, że był w tym do niczego, dlatego się nie próbował tego zmieniać. Każda z niewielu prób ugotowania czegoś zgodnie z przepisem, których się podejmował w przeszłości, kończyła się wyprodukowaniem przez niego sadzy i dziwnie wyglądających, galaretowatych mas, dlatego uznał sprawę za przegraną.

Przez wszystkie lata ich znajomości Arthur nigdy nie widział, aby Eames kiedykolwiek otworzył książkę kucharską. Nie widział nawet, aby kiedykolwiek Eames w jakąkolwiek zaglądał. Swoją drogą widział Eamesa krojącego cebulę maczetą, co powinno być przerażające, zamiast tego było jednak niesamowicie atrakcyjne.

Chodziło o to, że Eames był niewytłumaczalnie fantastyczny w kuchni w przeciwieństwie do Arthura, który był chodzącą katastrofą kulinarną, dlatego to Eames zajmował się gotowaniem.

Kiedy wracali wieczorami do domu, Arthur zawsze zdejmował marynarkę, wyciągał dwa piwa z lodówki i odchodził, pozostawiając jej drzwi otwarte. Wtedy Eames grzebał w jej wnętrzu, dopóki nie wynurzył się z rękoma pełnymi podejrzanie wyglądających składników, które stawiał na blacie, pomrukując wesoło do siebie.

\- Co dziś na kolacje? – Arthur zawsze pytał, rzucając mu piwo.

Eames tylko do niego mrugał i kazał mu się przebrać w coś wygodniejszego. Kiedy Arthur wracał w bokserkach i jednym z podkoszulków Eamesa, coś zawsze pachniało niesamowicie dobrze i Eames zawsze wtedy odkładał to, co akurat trzymał w dłoniach, jajka, szpatułkę, i całował Arthura, po czym wracał do przerwanej pracy.

Zawsze jedli na tackach, nie zawracając sobie głowy zastawianiem stołu i zawsze jedzenie było przepyszne. Narzekali na klientów, dzieci Cobba  
i inne rzeczy, a gdy kończyli Eames rzucał „Olać zmywanie naczyń" i przechodzili do części wieczoru „wcale-nie-jest-ciemno-dopóki".

Jakkolwiek idiotycznie to brzmiało, właśnie dzięki tym zwyczajom Arthur czuł się jak w domu. Naprawdę nie potrafił zrozumieć dlaczego.

\--

Właściwie to tak naprawdę wcale nie mieszkali razem.

Technicznie rzecz biorąc, był to dom Arthura. Kupił mały domek w stylu rancha w Południowej Pasadenie za pieniądze z pracy dla Saito. Był w nim przytulny salon, ogromny gabinet, przestrzenna kuchnia, dwie sypialnie i cudowny widok z ogromnych okien, a co najważniejsze, było tam cicho, czasem nawet bardzo cicho. Arthur to uwielbiał.

Po tym jak Arthur kupił dom, Eames wynajął mieszkanie w Silver Lake, które było małe, zapuszczone i kompletnie do niego nie pasowało. Arthur stwierdził, że zrobił to w imię niepisanej umowy zespołu, aby zawsze być blisko Cobba, by ten mógł zostać ze swoimi dziećmi, ale czasem ośmielał się wierzyć, że Eames chciał być blisko również z innych powodów.

Nie było to zupełnie nieprawdopodobne. Eames robił wiele szalonych rzeczy.

Poza tym sypiali już ze sobą trzy miesiące, kiedy Eames zaczął zostawać na noc, ponieważ dom Arthura był przyjemniejszy i łatwiej było z niego dojechać do pracy. A potem w zasadzie to było bez sensu, aby Eames musiał wracać się do Silver Lake za każdym razem, kiedy potrzebował świeżej bielizny lub dokumentów do pracy, a Arthur i tak miał za dużo wolnego miejsca, dlatego kolejne rzeczy Eamesa pojawiały się i już zostawały.

Potem ulubiony fotel Arthura się połamał, a Eames miał identyczny i nie było sensu wydawać pieniędzy na nowy, a że i tak nikt nie używał drugiej sypialni, nie było powodu, dla którego nie mieliby zamienić jej w drugi gabinet. Dlatego teraz znajdował się w salonie dywan, którego zakupu Arthur sobie nie przypominał, Eames nie spał w swoim własnym mieszkaniu od miesięcy, a szafa w sypialni mieściła zarówno garnitury Arthura jak  
i kolekcję dziwacznych strojów Eamesa.

Arthur był prawie pewny, że Eames się do niego wprowadził, jednak nie na tyle pewien, by o tym wspomnieć. To byłoby szalenie niezręczne, gdyby nie miał racji.

\--

\- Mogę ci pomóc? – zapytał Arthur pewnego wieczora, siadając na blacie i pijąc piwo. Eames spojrzał na niego z nad pieczeni, którą przypiekał

i uniósł brew.

\- To zależy.

\- Od czego?

\- Od tego czy chcesz zjeść wieprzowinę po burgundzku czy węgiel na obiad – odparł ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem, po czym zajrzał do patelni.

Arthur spiorunował jego plecy wzrokiem i zeskoczył z blatu.

\- Nie jestem tak tępy by nie zrozumieć prostych instrukcji.

\- Czy powiedziałem coś takiego? – odparł ugodowo Eames – Nie przypominam sobie, ale jeśli chcesz mogę ci pokazać nagranie z…

\- Eames, przymknij się – warknął Arthur, przewracając oczami.

Eames posłał mu przeciągły uśmiech i Arthur oparł się o lodówkę z ramionami skrzyżowanymi na piersi, próbując powstrzymać uśmiech.

\- Jestem poważny. Mógłbyś mnie nauczyć, na pewno w końcu by się udało. Przeszkadza mi, że nie potrafię gotować.

\- Albo – wyszczerzył się Eames – przeszkadza ci, że jestem dobry w czymś, w czym ty nie jesteś.

\- Nie pozwala mi to spać po nocach – Arthur przewrócił oczami – Tylko się wiercę i przewracam z boku na bok.

\- Nieprawda, nie kiedy razem zasypiamy – Arthur spiorunował go wzrokiem, a Eames wybuchł w końcu śmiechem, odłożył szczypce i go objął.

\- Gotowanie wymaga wyobraźni, skarbie – wymruczał Arthurowi do ucha – I tak się składa, że nauczenie cię nie jest w moim interesie.

\- Dlaczego?

Eames uśmiechnął się przebiegle.

\- Nie mam za wiele przydatnych umiejętności, skarbie, poza tymi nielegalnymi. Nie potrafisz gotować, a ja tak. Jaki inny powód miałbyś, aby mnie tu trzymać?

Żartował. Arthur wiedział, że żartował. Nie dodał nic więcej jakby nie było to nic niezwykłego, cmoknął Arthura w policzek i odwrócił się do piekarnika i to nie powinno mieć znaczenia. Naprawdę nie powinno.

Jednak smutna prawda była taka, że Eames być może tak myślał.

A jeszcze smutniejsze było to, że Arthur go wcale za to nie winił.

Potem ich zwyczaj jedzenia razem posiłków przestał go już tak cieszyć.

\--

W pewnym momencie Arthur zaczął płacić wszystkie rachunki.

Oczywiście, sam zawsze za siebie płacił, to nie było dziwne. Ale gdzieś pomiędzy poznaniem prawdziwego imienia Eamesa a odnalezieniemw salonie dziwnego dywanu, Arthur odkrył beznadziejną ocenę kredytową Eamesa i porozmawiali o tym.

\- Przecież masz pieniądze – zapytał zdziwiony – Czy ty nigdy nie płacisz rachunków na czas?

\- Nie – Eames odparł wesoło, czerpiąc wielką radość z tego, że Arthurowi to przeszkadzało – Mam tak wiele fałszywych tożsamości, skarbie, że nigdy nie zaprzątałem sobie tym głowy.

\- To najgłupsza rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek od ciebie usłyszałem. 

Eames wzruszył ramionami, wpychając sobie kawałek zapiekanki z kurczakiem do ust i odparł:

\- W takim razie ty się tym zajmij.

Arthur nie był pewny, czy Eames mówił poważnie, jednak był przekonany, że straszliwa ocena kredytowa Eamesa pociągnie go za sobą na dno przez jedno spojrzenie. Pracowanie jako absurdalnie wysoko opłacani złodzieje umysłów było naprawdę wygodne i świetne, ale Arthur miał założone konto w systemie oszczędności emerytalnych w wieku 15 lat i poważnie podchodził do wszystkich obowiązków. W następnym tygodniu przez własne zaufane źródła odszukał całą historię finansową Eamesa i zaczął porządkować jego sprawy najlepiej jak potrafił.

\- Eames! – odezwał się pewnego wieczoru – Kiedy ostatnio płaciłeś podatki?

\- W którym kraju? – odrzekł Eames, pojawiając się z wypchanymi policzkami – Ach, czekaj. Nigdy.

\- Nigdy? – powtórzył w niedowierzaniu. Eames wykorzystał sytuację i wsadził łyżkę w szeroko otwarte usta Arthura. Ten przełknął automatycznie  
i momentalnie stracił wątek, kiedy jego kubki smakowe zostały zaatakowane niezwykłym doznaniem– Niech to, to jest naprawdę dobre.

Eames uśmiechnął się promiennie.

\- Jestem poszukiwany za gorsze przewinienia niż niepłacenie podatków, skarbie – Arthur wyrwał mu łyżkę z ręki i oblizał ją dokładnie – Zdarzyło mi się płacić podatki, od czasu do czasu, jeśli to cię w jakiś sposób pocieszy.

\- Ani trochę – westchnął, ale wstał i podążył za Eamesem do źródła pyszności. Okazało się, że było to risotto, które zjedli z patelni na blacie, dyskutując o prawie podatkowym.

\- To nie jest śmieszne!– wybuchnął w końcu Arthur– Będziesz musiał nauczyć mnie podrabiać swój podpis i liczyć na to, że cię nie oskubię do ostatniego grosza.

Eames nawet nie mrugnął. Arthurowi zajęło niemal godzinę, by nauczyć się jego zamaszystego podpisu.

\--

Pierwsze trzy zasady zostały przyczepione do lodówki, po tym jak Eames złamał je wszystkie na raz pewnego poranka. Śmiał się z tego i pokazał Arthurowi środkowy palec, na co ten przewrócił oczami, desperacko próbując powstrzymać uśmiech.

Czwarta pojawiła się trzy tygodnie później, kiedy Arthur prawie spalił ich dom.

Pokłócili się. Zaczęło się od niewinnej sprzeczki, która broń była lepsza, by przerodzić się otwartą kłótnię o ekstrakcję, którą Arthur zawalił trzy lata temu, jednak tak naprawdę chodziło o fakt, że w obecności Arthura tego wieczoru Eamesowi zaoferowano misję w Kairze, gdzie miał spędzić sześć miesięcy i żaden z nich nie wiedział, jak o tym porozmawiać. Arthur wykrzyczał szereg okrutnych słów, które miały znaczyć: „Myśl o mieszkaniu tutaj przez sześć miesięcy bez ciebie jest cholernie przerażająca", a Eames wypowiedział szereg okropnych rzeczy, które znaczyły: „Cóż, szczerze mówiąc, mnie to również nie pasuje, ale nigdy nie dałeś mi do zrozumienia, że masz coś przeciwko temu" i cała sytuacja była bardzo nieprzyjemna.

W końcu Eames wybuchnął.

\- Pieprzyć to – wykrzyknął, po czym wybiegł z domu, a Arthur poczuł, że Eames już nie wróci – ani tego samego wieczoru, ani za sześć miesięcy, ani w ogóle – i zdecydował się zrobić obiad. Niby jak trudne mogło się to okazać?

Przepis głosił: „Podgrzej dwie łyżki stołowe oliwy z oliwek na wolnym ogniu". Arthur posłusznie odmierzył oliwę i włączył kuchenkę, jednak nie zauważył leżących obok patelni papierowych ręczników, dopóki jeden z nich nie zaczął się palić.

\- Cholera – warknął, machając ręką i próbując go zgasić, przez co jednak ogień rozprzestrzenił się na całą rolkę i rękaw jego koszuli. Uznając, że najlepiej w tej sytuacji byłoby zacząć od zgaszenia samego siebie, pobiegł do zlewu i wsadził rękę pod strumień wody dopóki nie zniknęły wszystkie płomienie, po czym wypełnił szybko jeden z kufli do piwa Eamesa wodą i rzucił nią w płonącą rolkę papieru. Był tak zdenerwowany, że chybił i zamiast w rolkę wylał wodę na rozgrzany na patelni tłuszcz.

Płonący tłuszcz, jak się okazało, był bardzo trudny do ugaszenia.

Arthur siedział na tylnym zderzaku jednego z wozów strażackich, wykłócając się, że potrafi opatrzyć własne oparzenia, gdy Eames wbiegł na podjazd. Arthur już się nie gniewał, od początku nie był zły, jednak coś zaczęło go piec w klatce piersiowej, gdy zobaczył wyraz absolutnej paniki na twarzy Eamesa.

Nie bez znaczenia był również sam fakt, że Eames w ogóle wrócił.

\- Arthur! – krzyczał, rozglądając się dookoła jak szaleniec – Arthur!

\- Tutaj – zawołał, kaszląc. Chciał wstać, ale nie był pewien, czy jego płuca były na to gotowe. Zamiast tego podszedł do niego Eames, a w jego oczach panika zamieniła się w wyraz błogiej ulgi, kiedy go całował, ściskając za ramiona.

Artur zakasłał w jego usta, co było naprawdę obrzydliwe, jednak Eames zdawał się tym nie przejmować.

Odsunął się, by pozwolić Arthurowi złapać oddech, dotknął jego włosów i przejechał po jego policzku ubrudzonym sadzą.

\- Chryste, skarbie – mruknął – Co ty sobie zrobiłeś?

\- Zgłodniałem – odparł Arthur, wzdychając i znowu kaszląc. Eames wydał dźwięk, który można by było uznać za śmiech, gdyby nie był tak zbolały  
i usiadł na zderzaku obok Arthura, obejmując go ramieniem. Arthur położył głowę na jego ramieniu, czując się lepiej niż kiedykolwiek i przymknął oczy.

\- A kim ty właściwie jesteś? – zapytała Eamesa jedna z kobiet w mundurach parę minut później.

\- Jestem Eames – odparł, gładząc delikatnie, uspokajająco ramię Arthura, a w jego głosie było coś takiego, co sprawiło, że się wycofała.

Zniszczenia nie były aż takie wielkie. Sufit był lekko przypalony, musieli wymienić kuchenkę i część szafek, jednak w gruncie rzeczy mieli sporo szczęścia. Wietrzenie zajęło strażakom kilka godzin, zanim opuścili ich dom i Eames położył Arthura do łóżka, uciszając jego gorący sprzeciw, że wszystko z nim w porządku.

Następnego ranka pojawiła się na lodówce czwarta zasada napisana czerwonym markerem i podkreślona pięć razy, a Eames szczerzył się do niego nad kubkiem kawy i bułek z piekarni na rogu. Mimo usilnych prób spiorunowania go wzrokiem, Arthur uśmiechnął się, a kiedy obejrzeli wiadomości, śmiali się już razem, gdy ich pożar dostał minutę czasu antenowego.

Eames nie przyjął misji w Kairze.

\--

Urodziny Ariadne wypadły podczas trzymiesięcznego okresu, gdy wszyscy pracowali w innych bazach i zdecydowali się wyjść drużyną do restauracji na obiad zamiast na popijawę barze. Zjawili się wszyscy poza Eamesem, który był zajęty śledzeniem celu na jakimś przyjęciu, dlatego Arthur życzył Ariadne wszystkiego najlepszego w imieniu ich obu, a potem zamówił coś, co smakowałoby o niebo lepiej, gdyby zrobił to Eames. Byli w trakcie posiłku, kiedy jego telefon zadzwonił.

\- Dobrze się bawisz beze mnie? – spytał Eames z uśmiechem w głosie. Arthur przygryzł wargi, żeby powstrzymać uśmiech i wziął łyk wina.

\- W zasadzie to tak – odparł – Powinieneś przyjść.

\- Ktoś musi pracować, gdy wy się bawicie – poinformował go Eames – Przekaż im to.

\- Eames mówi, że jest okropnym leniem i zasłużył sobie na tę karę – powiedział zgromadzonym przy stole. Wszyscy wybuchnęli śmiechem, kiedy Eames zaczął przez telefon głośno okazywać swoje oburzenie, a Arthur wziął kolejny łyk wina i rozsiadł się na krześle, szczerząc.

\- Szczerze, Arthurze, prawie pomyślałem, że mnie nie lubisz – mruknął.

\- Wcale nie. Ty myślisz, że wszyscy cię lubią – zrewanżował się Arthur.

\- Bo tak jest – odparł – Czy złożyłeś życzenia Ariadne ode mnie?

\- Oczywiście, że tak – odparł, gdy nagle coś mu się przypomniało – Hej, chcesz, żebym wziął coś dla ciebie na wynos? Mogę zamówić w tej chwili, jeśli nie masz zamiaru tam jeść.

\- Nie – westchnął Eames, brzmiąc przy tym na bardzo zmęczonego – Muszę jakoś przecierpieć bankietowego kurczaka, nie mam do ciebie zaufania, jeśli chodzi o jedzenie na wynos. Jest tyle sposobów, abyś zrobił krzywdę sobie i innym, będąc w pobliżu przygotowywania go.

\- Nie myślałeś tak w zeszłym tygodniu, kiedy kazałeś mi pójść po chińszczyznę – Arthur wytknął mu, umieszczając telefon między uchem  
a ramieniem i próbując swojej potrawy. Nadal nie była tak dobra jak wersja Eamesa i odchylił się na krześle, kołysząc na dwóch nogach, całkowicie tracąc zainteresowanie jedzeniem – Jedzenie tutaj i tak nie jest fantastyczne.

\- Rozpuściłem cię – zbeształ go Eames.

\- No, cóż – odparł, ponieważ to była prawda – Na pewno nie chcesz, żebym coś kupił, kiedy jestem na mieście? Mógłbym pójść gdzieś indziej.

\- Nie wygłupiaj się. Zresztą i tak będę w domu przed tobą – obiecał – Jednak, jeśli nie byłby to problem, to nie mamy mleka i kończą mi się papierosy.

\- Mleko i papierosy – powtórzył, robiąc w głowie notatkę – Niedaleko jest elegancki sklep z papierosami.

\- A Ty nie jesteś niczym innym jak uosobieniem elegancji, skarbie – odparł Eames. Arthur niemal słyszał jego mrugnięcie – Muszę już iść, zauważą moją nieobecność, jeśli zniknę na zbyt długo.

\- A tak właściwie to po co dzwoniłeś? – zapytał Arthur rozbawiony. Eames prychnął.

\- Być może chciałem usłyszeć twój głos – odparł, i chociaż był sarkastyczny, to w jego głosie pobrzmiewało coś szorstkiego i szczerego, coś co zmusiło Arthura do pochylenia się do przodu na krześle znowu na cztery nogi – Nie próbuj prowadzić samochodu pijany, skarbie, nie jesteś w tym nawet w połowie tak dobry jak ja.

\- Pojadę metrem – zaoferował, zamiast obietnicy nieupicia się, co byłoby zresztą wierutnym kłamstwem – Nie daj się przyłapać.

\- Nigdy nie daję się złapać – roześmiał się Eames i rozłączył.

Arthur lekko się uśmiechnął do ekranu telefonu, po czym go schował, a gdy uniósł wzrok wszyscy się na niego gapili. Prawie zapomniał, że tutaj byli i w zamian spiorunował każdego z nich wzorkiem, mrużąc przy tym oczy.

\- Co? – warknął.

Nikt nic nie powiedział, ale Ariadne posłała mu rozczulone, dziwne spojrzenie, Yusuf wyjął telefon, by napisać do swojej dziewczyny, a Cobb okręcał obrączkę na palcu, uśmiechając się przy tym smutno.

Nagle Arthurowi zaschło w ustach.

Nie wrócili już do tego, pijąc tyle wina, że Arthur zdecydowanie nie byłby w stanie usiąść za kółkiem tego wieczoru, a wszyscy zostali dłużej, niż początkowo planowali. Arthur czuł jakby coś dziwnego działo się z jego klatką piersiową, jednak nie był pewny dlaczego. Kiedy wreszcie wyszli, Arthur przytulił Ariadne na pożegnanie, wciskając jej w dłoń prezent od nich.

\- Eames powiedział, że masz tego używać tylko i wyłącznie do czynienia zła. A ja prawdopodobnie powinienem powiedzieć coś przeciwnego,ale to tylko zestaw do rysowania, więc wątpię, jak mógłby być użyty do czegokolwiek innego poza oryginalnym przeznaczeniem.

Ariadne otworzyła torebkę.

\- Prawdopodobnie mówił o wibratorze, który tu wsadził – odparła, lekko się rumieniąc.

Arthur mógłby unieść brew i udawać zszokowanego, ale wydawało się to głupie. Zamiast tego westchnął.

\- Wiedziałem, że powinienem sprawdzić zawartość torebki jeszcze raz, zanim zabrałem ją rano.

Ariadne uważnie znowu posłała mu rozczulone, dziwne spojrzenie, po czym cmoknęła go w policzek.

\- A zatem Eames miał rację, że chcesz wibrator – odparł oschle. Rumieniec Ariadne znacznie się powiększył i spiorunowała go wzrokiem. Arthur był niemal pewny, że to od niego się tego nauczyła.

\- Wybacz, że cieszę się, że jesteś szczęśliwy – odparła i przewróciła oczami, jakby była nim niesamowicie znudzona i tym razem Arthur wiedział, że musiała się tego nauczyć od niego.

Dziwne uczucie w jego klatce piersiowej się nasiliło.

Strasznie padało, gdy Arthur wsiadł do metra i nadal wściekle lało, kiedy z niego wysiadł, dlatego postawił kołnierz płaszcza, by chociaż odrobinę ochronić się przed deszczem, próbując jak najszybciej dojść do domu z papierosami Eamesa w kieszeni i mlekiem w lewej dłoni. Kiedy dotarł do domu, był przemoczony do suchej nitki i odkrył, że Eames rzeczywiście był pierwszy, co potwierdzały porozrzucane po całej kuchni części smokingu. 

Arthur znalazł go w salonie stojącego nad stolikiem do kawy, który się tutaj pojawił kilka miesięcy temu, kontemplującego rozłożone na części M-24. Podniósł głowę, gdy Arthur wszedł.

\- Chryste, skarbie, wyglądasz jak przemoczony szczur.

Arthur gapił się na niego. Eames, miał na sobie żółty podkoszulek z napisem „Złap rytm" – poważnie gdzie on nawet znajdował takie rzecz – dwie różne skarpetki i parę bokserek, które na 95% nie były jego i mieszkał tu, naprawdę tu mieszkał, nawet jeśli mieli o tym nigdy nie rozmawiać.

Przepełniające go uczucie osiągnęło punkt kulminacyjny i wybuchło.

Arthur zrobił trzy kroki do przodu, kopnął stolik do kawy i chwycił Eamesa za kark. Przycisnął swoje usta do jego, a Eames wydał z siebie bardzo kuszące zduszone mruknięcie i Ariadne miała rację, był szczęśliwy jak jeszcze nigdy w życiu. Arthur nigdy nie był dobry w okazywaniu uczuć, ale to mógł zrobić, dlatego potarł swój język o język Eamesa i pchnął go na ścianę, przenosząc pocałunki niżej, by zatrzymać się w zagłębieniu jego gardła.

Spodziewał się, że Eames coś powie, coś w stylu: „Cóż, ciebie również miło widzieć, skarbie" lub „O rany, widzę, że robimy się podekscytowani, kiedy jesteśmy pijani, co?" albo nawet „Poważnie, skarbie, gdybym wiedział, że masz ochotę, moglibyśmy obaj odwołać kolację", jednak ciągle zapominał jak niesamowite są umiejętności Eamsa w czytaniu ludzi. Zamiast rzucać żartobliwą uwagę Eames przyciągnął twarz Arthura blisko tak by ich oczy się spotkały i uśmiechnął się jednym z tych krzywych, szczerych uśmiechów, które zawsze tak bardzo rozpraszały Arthura i powiedział:

\- Skarbie.

Eames rozebrał Arthura powoli z jego mokrych ubrań, a potem kochali się na podłodze w salonie. Eames był nad nim przejęty i cichy, miał poważny, skupiony i surowy wyraz twarzy i Arthur miał świadomość, że jego oczy wyrażały wszystkie skłębione głęboko emocje, których dotąd nie chciał ujawniać, ale mimo to nie zamknął oczu tylko patrzył wprost, kiedy Eames wchodził coraz głębiej, doprowadzając Arthura każdym małym pchnięciem do ekstazy.

Eames syknął coś, gdy doszedł, ale Arthur tego nie dostrzegł. Dostrzegł za to jak Eames gładzi jego biodro w zamyśleniu i ukrył uśmiech  
w zagłębieniu ramienia .  


Rano obudzili się cali obolali od spania na dywanie. Eames pocałował go w szczękę i poszedł robić naleśniki.

\--

\- Coś tutaj skisło – stwierdził Eames pewnej nocy z głową schowaną w lodówce – Jakieś przypuszczenia?

\- Też mi się wydawało, że coś śmierdzi – odparł Arthur otwierając swoje piwo i zastanawiając się – Prawdopodobnie śmietana.

Nastąpiła chwila ciszy. Potem Eames wyciągnął głowę z lodówki, krzywiąc się strasznie i trzymając mały pojemnik jak najdalej od siebie.

\- Jasna cholera, to obrzydliwe.

\- Mówiłem ci, żebyś tego nie kupował – odezwał się Arthur i roześmiał, gdy Eames wyrzucił odrażającą rzecz do śmieci – Ale mówiłeś „Nie, nie mogę zrobić właściwego sosu bez tłustej śmietany, skarbie"

\- Wcale tak nie brzmię – oburzył się Eames, zamykając drzwi lodowki – Kompletnie nie umiesz wymawiać samogłosek. To jest „skarbie", a nie ta zniekształcona podróbka brytyjskiego akcentu, która wyszła z twoich ust. Skarbie.

\- Skarbie – powtórzył Arthur, marszcząc brwi. Eames uśmiechnął się szeroko i potrząsnął głową.

\- Jesteś beznadziejny, kochanie – odparł, po czym wrócił do poszukiwania składników. I nagle wszystko było takie, jak Arthur lubił najbardziej,  
z tyłkiem Eamesa wystającym prowokująco z lodówki, delikatną atmosferą kpiny, a wkrótce mieli zjeść coś pysznego, zapłacić rachunki i mieć absolutnie fantastyczny seks.

\- Eames – odezwał się Arthur.

\- We własnej osobie.

\- Chyba nie myślisz, że zostawiłbym cię, jeśli nauczyłbyś mnie gotować ?

Eames uderzył głową w sufit lodówki, przeklinając i posłał Arthurowi bardzo przenikliwe spojrzenie.

\- Oczywiście, że nie –odezwał się w końcu – Nie mieszkałbym tutaj, gdybym tego nie wiedział. Chociaż dobrze wiedzieć, że ty tak nie myślisz.

Arthur uniósł brew i przygryzł wnętrze policzka, by się powstrzymać się od szerokiego uśmiechu.

\- A zatem tu mieszkasz – odezwał się tak niezobowiązująco, jak tylko potrafił. Eames zamrugał i wziął kwaśną śmietanę.

\- Wiedziałem, że w końcu zauważysz, kochanie – odparł i zamknął lodówkę.

Arthur przestał udawać, ponieważ to był Eames, który potrafił dostrzec jego uśmiech, nawet wtedy gdy Arthur nie pozwalał mu wypłynąć na usta. Wyszczerzył się więc bezwstydnie, rozciągając usta do granic możliwości i po raz pierwszy od dawna był absolutnie szczery w swojej radości. Eames oparł się o blat, odwzajemnił uśmiech i stali tak przez długi moment przy akompaniamencie głośnych świerszczy z ich ogródka.

\- A zatem – odezwał się w końcu Arthur – co dzisiaj jemy?

Nastąpiło lekko zauważalne milczenie. Potem Eames powiedział:

\- Strogonowa – po czym uśmiech Eamesa przemienił się w grymas pełen pogardy dla samego siebie – Miałem zamiar zrobić stek Salisbury, ale śmietana raczej zrujnowała ten plan.

\- „Ponieważ nie mogę zrobić właściwego sos bez tłustej śmietany, skarbie – Arthur znowu go przedrzeźniał, tym razem szczerze nawet nie próbując mówić z poprawnym akcentem. Eames warknął groźnie i popchnął go na lodówkę,a Arthur roześmiał mu się w usta, ponieważ to była ich kuchnia, ich kolacja i ich życie.

\- Ty – mruknął Eames, pochylając się w końcu do przodu – Jesteś naprawdę kawałem drania, skarbie.

Jednak uśmiechał się, gdy to mówił, a jego dłonie błądziły przez chwilę, zanim się odsunął i pozwolił Arthurowi pokroić cebulę.


End file.
